Two hearts mingled into one
by Raia Heartsblood
Summary: Chapter one is the bios. But the story is what if the Enterprise met the Goddesses? And why does it seem like ever planet in the solar system wants them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own ether Oh My Goddess or Star Trek

Alright in this time line the Goddesses and Keichi have moved to Yggdrasil which is a planet in one of the quadrants of space that has yet to be fully explored. The Enterprise is on a mission to explore and meet the people of planet Darin-7 aka Yggdrasil.

Bios:

**BELLDANDY** - goddess that came to grant Keiichi's wish after he dialed the Goddess Technical Help Line. She is the Norn of the Present and the Keiichi's love interest.

**SKULD**- the third goddess, Norn of the Future, and a mechanical genius

**URD** - second goddess to appear and half-sister of Belldandy and Skuld via a common father. She is the Norn of the Past and a half-demon, her mother being the _daimakaicho_ Hild. Urd is a system administrator of Yggdrasil.

**PEORTH** - fourth goddess to appear in the manga. Peorth is similar to Belldandy in that she has the job of granting wishes though she works for the Earth Assistance Hotline. She also has the same license as Bell (First Class Type 2 Unlimited) and was also summoned by a phone call. Peorth is especially fond of roses. She is also the Goddess of the Moment

Keiichi-A human from Earth, he was turned immortal after marrying Belldandy.

Raia - Peorth's sister and Goddess of Eternity. Same license as Belldandy and Peorth though she works as a Tutor for young Gods and Goddesses.

Captain Jean-luc Picard - Captain of the Enterprise.

Commander William T. Riker - Second in command

Dr. Beverly Crusher: Chief Medical Officer

Commander Data: An android. Operations Manager

Lieutenant Commander Geordi Laforge: Chief engineering officer.

Lieutenant Commander Worf: Chief security officer

Counselor Deanna Troi :Empathic Betazoid powers

This mainly just a post to get you started and see who's all going to be in it.

Review and tell me what ya think byes!


	2. chapter 1

Author's note: sorry for lack of postage -. But now I have new people to torment with my stories so I'm going to be writing more, unfortunately I have started writing up a novel so this means I'll be spending half and half time with my fan fiction and my novel. But both "A New Z Fighter" and this one will be updated, as well as one that's kind of just sitting on the back burner but anyways on with the show!

Captain Picard sighed, his eyes troubled as he starred at the P.A.D. in front of him. Suddenly the doors to his ready room chimed, he glanced up and set the P.A.D. to the side "enter" The doors slid open with a swoosh sound and in walked a dark haired woman with stunning dark eyes. "Counselor Troi" greeted the captain, "what brings you to my ready room?"

"I could sense your unease from the bridge what troubles you about this mission?" Deanna Troi took a seat in front of the Captain's desk and crossed her legs artfully as she awaited his response. Picard sighed yet again as he gathered his thoughts "these people are strange Deanna, unlike other civilizations we have come across they still believe in "magic" and think that they are Gods gifted with powers"

Deanna nodded "this troubles you?" Picard nodded "that's not the half of it. On their sister planet Niflheim, the people there believe that they are Demons. It is almost like we are dealing with a race of lunatics." The councilor nodded "I know the Federation is interested in Darin-7 or as the natives call it Yggdrasil, but I did not know of their culture. Captain, if I may, look at when the People of Earth first met my people, the Betazoids, they did not believe our gifts ether though to us it was deemed strange indeed not to hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of others."

Picard smiled "indeed Troi but look at the names of their planets. In Earth history, Yggdrasil was the home of the Norse Gods and Niflheim was the home of the Dead. Even the names of the representatives are strange and have ties to Earth history, Norns were Goddesses of Time and watered the Tree Yggdrasil but they didn't live in it!" Deanna smiled at Picard "it maybe that they do have connections to the people of Earth, they may have explored more of space than we give them credit for. Didn't the reports say that they had histories on many different cultures? And that they seemed fluent in many languages ranging from Vulcan to Klingon? "

The Captain nodded "indeed they do appear to know much but than knowledge can be a weapon. I'm sorry Deanna but these people have set me back a notch, in fact they've set most civilizations back a notch. What if they truly are Gods, Deanna? What could they tell us? And why now to make contact with us, it has been proven that they're technology is far superior to ours, so why now?"

Belldandy stretched, feeling her body relax as she moved from where she had been seating. The Norns had been very busy the last few days in preparation of the Federation Starship "Enterprise" arrival. Belldandy smiled as she thought of how slow they're ships were in comparison to the teleportation abilities of the Gods and Goddesses, mind you they had to recharge after long distance but still.

Glancing down she gave a small smile at the rest of the Norns and the love of her life Keiichi, who was trying to stop Urd and Skuld from killing each other or at least the grass around them. Almost 300 years had passed since everyone had relocated to Yggdrasil, everyone included Peorth and Raia as well as Velsper, who as far as what Keiichi had told her had far out lived his lifespan but that was credited to the Kiss of Eternity that Velsper had stolen from Raia one night when Urd, Peorth and Raia had gotten drunk on Urd's sake. All three of the Norns had wrecked havoc that night with Urd being a general nuisance, trying to get her and Keiichi to sleep together and Peorth and Raia granting wishes left and right.

Even Sigel and Banpei had come and thou Banpei still loved Sigel, the small girl android just couldn't let her pride down enough to love the other robot back. The Goddess of the Present looked over at the twins, born as different as light and day; they were one as only they could be. First there was Raia, she had been gifted with the ability to grant Eternity to any creature and was as a true Goddess first class should be. A single long blue marking graced her forehead and twin marks adored her cheeks just below her eyes, which were a stunning blue, hair like that of ripened wheat hung in a long braid and her cloths were of like that of her twin but only they had long white skirts attached to her waist. She lay on her stomach beside her twin who was reclining on a cushion shaped like a rose; Peorth hadn't changed much in the time since they had lived on Earth. She still wore a large leather harness around her slim figure and a black bikini top with bikini like bottoms with her name spelled on her bottom. Her eyes were still a gorgeous hazel as was her long hair cut at the sides but with the back flowing out down to her knees.

Turning from the twins she frowned at her sisters who were still fighting thou now there seemed to be more humor in it. Urd's mane of white flashed in the sunlight as she deflexed Skuld's Bombs and lashed out with arcs of Lightning. Dressed in a gown of blue with stripes of yellow at the top she looked all just as she did before on Earth while Skuld seemed to have aged a bit and now looked to be at least 15 not the young girl of 12 or so she had once appeared to be. Skuld had even updated from her child like outfit to a more "adult" one, she know wore a white mini skirt with a white blouse with a long flowing white almost lab coat over top, the button thou had not changed but they had gotten smaller. Still round and red with bits of yellow in the center Belldandy took it as a sign Skuld would never give up her child-like qualities, which as a Goddess was almost required.

Keiichi suddenly felt Bell's gaze on him and looked up at her, his eyes filled with love and hopelessness over Urd and Skuld. Belldandy gathered her long blue skirts up and ran down the side of the knoll she was on, her half clad, half not feet tickled by the grass, her long honey brown hair a wash in highlights. Keiichi opened his arms and she slid into them, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest and forgot about the world around them.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the heads of the Norns and their mortal companion "The "Enterprise" has entered our atmosphere and has requested to speak to the representatives of Yggdrasil. Please return to the Goddess Technical Center to contact them." The Norns looked around at each other and began their different spells to transport back to the G.T.C., Belldandy still encircled in Keiichi's arms.

OOC yes Raia must go into all my stories she is the star of my novel after all - any who I'll update the other story tomorrow and give you more to read.

Next time: Picard meets Belldandy, Peorth, and Raia and has an enlightening conversation with them while Skuld and Urd explore the Engine room with a hyperventilating LaForge trailing them. And has Wesley Crusher fallen for the Brilliant Skuld? Tune in next time!


End file.
